


Soulmates

by StruckByYourElectricLove



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Girls Kissing, Homosexuality, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Soulmates, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckByYourElectricLove/pseuds/StruckByYourElectricLove
Summary: Don't let your dreams be just dreams.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> So ... first of all i'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or when commas are missing or at the wrong place. English is not my first language

The next thing I can remember is that I found myself sitting on her lap, my legs wrapped around her waist. I can feel my body starting to heat up and my heart beats so fast, I am worried that she'd notice it.

Our faces were so close I could feel her hot breath on my lips. I looked in to her eyes and found myself lost in this deep blue ocean.

My arms were wrapped behind her neck and hers rested around my waist. It felt like slow-motion .... no, more like time itself had stopped.

Everything around me went blurry when she started to close the distance between our lips. I tilted my head just a bit, so that i could press my body against hers so there would be no empty space between us.

When our slightly parted lips met, it felt like fireworks exploded in my stomach. It was the most intense feeling i can remember having in my life. It just felt so right, it was like you found something long lost, something you needed.

This was nothing like the kisses i had before, it was passionate and full of love. When I broke the kiss to look into her eyes I saw that they turned dark, full of desire. She starten to kiss me again but this time she almost crashed our lips together.

It was like we were in our own little world. Only us, surrounded by the sparkles that flew everywhere and the love we felt for each other deep in our hearts.

In this moment which felt like an eternity, i knew that she was the one. She was the one, i wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But deep inside i knew something was about to happen. I knew she had to go.

This time she broke the kiss and looked at me. She said: "You are so beautiful." And just this simple sentence made my heart explode and overwhelm with the feelings i had for her. But i knew that she had to leave.

We hugged for a very long time and i had a feeling i can only describe with the word "home".

When everything turned dark around me I knew that this was the end. I opened my eyes and the first thought that came to my mind: "Now she left me for good."

Deep inside me, i hoped that i would see her again and maybe this time it wouldn't be a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and one last thing to say: in my dream she really said what i wrote and while i woke up i really thought what i wrote in this story. This morning i felt a little bit sad and everything what happened was really weird


End file.
